People use computing devices for a variety of purposes, such as making telephone calls, texting, accessing the Internet, sending and receiving emails, instant messaging, maintaining their calendars, viewing movies and television shows, playing music, reading electronic books, socializing, playing games, navigating, working, purchasing goods and services, and numerous other functions. These computing devices have become increasingly portable and wearable, such that users may often have a computing device on or about them nearly at all times. Finding ways to enhance the user experience of the users of these computing devices continues to be a priority.